Awakened
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Alternative Version of the Jedi-Steps scene at the end of Force Awakens. Contains major spoilers and some deeper theories connected to events from the film. Read at your own risk.


****A/N: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FORCE AWAKENS! Not to mention some pretty serious theories tied to several events from the film. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the SW franchise the movie sure as heck wouldn't have ended where it did, and Kylo Ren would have had wayyy more screen time. So obviously I claim no rights to the films. Hahah!**

* * *

 **Awakened**

He had felt it; pulsating first as an echo and then as an encompassing tingle at the corners of his heart and mind. It had come from seemingly nowhere, interrupting his unbroken meditation, as he physically felt the change. It sang throughout the air like an aria, but had the substance and physical warmth of an embrace; more powerful than he ever could have imagined, and yet still lacking in full potential as it expanded and beckoned. So much promise flowed forth, along with the bygone taste of hope that crept up from its dingy resting place. It was a hope that he had feared would never return to him . . . and yet it had already begun to bloom within his tired soul.

The man looked up at the sky with matured, world-weary eyes of the deepest green, as several crystalline tears came to rest upon his aged face. Though the tears stained his cheeks, he made no attempt to wipe them away. For his emotion was too great to ignore. His years of waiting were over. After what seemed like a full life of preparing and dreaming, the time had finally come. The prophecy had been set in motion and he would hide no longer.

Unhurriedly, the figure of some 60 odd years rose from his place on the ground, allowing the fresh sea breeze to blow his gray-laced hair about in utter abandon. His robes hung about him in a pale shroud, hiding the body of one who had yet to truly age.

For uncounted days the man had sat upon the cliffs, meditating and contemplating what would be and what had been. But now he regarded his sanctuary with a renewed interest. The island was alive with greenery and plant life year round, though was respected enough to have remained untouched by any of the animals or other species on the planet surface. Even as time itself eroded away all traces, the meaning of this hallowed place was well remembered. To the man included- in spite of his self-imposed exile and lonely days of training. Here in the ruins of the now abandoned Jedi Temple, he had found refuge and become closer to the Force.

The man continued to cry as his memories swam to the surface of his wearied mind, but instead of pushing the unpleasant flashes away he brought them nearer. For a time he was unable to find his inner sanctum, but then with each inhale he began to examine his failures and shortcomings, breathing in the regret they brought with acquired practice. Then with each exhale, he let a piece of his despair go; making it flee from him as he gradually brought back his internal harmony.

It was a fine path between the light and the dark, and it was a journey that he had traversed his entire life. To give into his suffering and fear would lead him to a dangerous place from which there would be no return. So he mended himself, little by little, until it was enough to bare and his heart could once more become numb. . . Until now. . . Until he had felt _it. . ._

After so many years of being alone, he had come to believe this time might never come. . . But it had; and had been so much stronger than he had ever anticipated.

The Force, once stilled, now danced about him as it connected all life in a never-ending stream; far from the eye but never from the soul as it linked him to the disturbance that had brought him back to himself. It was nothing short of absolute power that had erupted throughout the galaxy- drawing him from his burdens- and he had immediately traced the source.

It was a light in the void, once invisible, now shining through the darkness with the intensity of a miniature sun. It was the touch of the Force in a single individual . . . the one he had left behind . . . The light had originated from within _her._ And the man remembered her all too well . . . The delicate child that had begged him to stay as he walked away from her. The girl he had discarded upon a world of sand and poverty to live as an unwanted orphan. He remembered the precocious and pleading eyes that had watched him from the moment she was born to the moment he had let her go. And he recalled the clammy little hand that he had kissed and held in his own before their bittersweet parting.

He remembered eyes, as beautiful as her mother's, and his promise that she would one day find him. . . She had never heard his true name, for she had never needed it. The girl had only known him by the predestined moniker that he had introduced to her as she took her first breath of life. A title that he hadn't heard in twenty years.

 _Father._

 _Father._

 _. . ._ _ **Father**_ _. . ._

The word had haunted him day and night, but he had accepted it. Making peace with the fact that he had been no better than his own father before him. His neglectful actions were just as damaging as the man that he had once cursed and fought against. And yet, he had been unable to stop the cycle from repeating itself. He had failed her and nothing would ever be able to change that fact.

 _Father_.

With a mechanical hand, the man gently pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover his head, as the wind became more vigorous. Though he fully embraced the feeling of it on his face as he closed his eyes in concentration.

What would she look like now, after so many years? And what had been the cause of her inner strength to awaken so explosively?

He had not been blind to the darkness that had threatened the balance, but he had also been unable to challenge it . . . Not with the prophecy so near . . . Not with _her_ future pressed so firmly into his hands. So he had stayed hidden from the dark eyes that had sought him out and let the light flicker in doubt.

 _Father._

Whatever the case, she had taken her first step. And it was a step that she had had to take _without_ him. She was now on a path that he would have done anything to keep from her. But he was helpless to prevent her involvement, as he had been since the very beginning. So he admitted his weakness once again and focused on what he _could_ do.

The girl would come to him, and he would be waiting . . . though this time the power would be hers to command. And in the end, _she_ would leave _him._

With all the focus the man possessed, he now reached deep into his conscious. His heart fluttered purposefully in his chest- muscling past the barrier of numbness that he had maintained, to be replaced with the smallest tinder of hope for a brighter future. Before he cautiously reached out with his mind and lowered his last defense.

" _R2, it is time to wake, old friend."_

For a time there was no response, but as the hour became late and the first sign of the stars grew clear in the heavens, he got his answer.

The different beeps and whistles that rang throughout the recesses of his mind made the man smile in relief, before he instructed his friend further.

" _Bring the girl to me. . . . . Give Rey the information she needs. . . . . . Show my daughter the way."_

He rested patiently as his wish was granted, and the two moons rose above him in a serene greeting. It would be days before Rey would reach him; but he would wait as he had since that fateful day 20 years ago. She would come, and the next chapter would begin. Though the ultimate decision would be hers. All he had left to grant her, she would have. And should she want it, he would pass on the teachings of the Force.

Uplifted green orbs regarded the Sacred Waters from the cliffs; gazing upon what promised to be a new dawn as he felt his child's presence grow closer and closer. His long since broken heart fought to awaken as the Force once more pulsated within him and bathed his spirit in light.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed my humble speculating and drivel. I actually hope that Rey isn't Luke's daughter, but the idea of their reunion would be so much sweeter if they are actually family. I dunno, lots of guessing games until the next film comes out.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please drop me a review with your thoughts! I'd love to hear what y'all think!

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
